Intelligence Community Directives
Overview The Director of National Intelligence (DNI) established Intelligence Community Directives (ICDs) as the principal means by which the DNI provides guidance, policy, and direction to the Intelligence Community. The contents of an ICD may be issued in an Intelligence Community Policy Guidance memorandum prior to its formal publication in an ICD. Intelligence Community Standards Those Intelligence Community Directives that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. * Intelligence Community Directive 1: Policy Directive for Intelligence Community Leadership (May 1, 2006). * Intelligence Community Directive 101: Intelligence Community Policy System (Jan. 16, 2009), amended June 12, 2009). * Intelligence Community Directive 102: Process for Developing Interpretive Principles and Proposing Amendments to Attorney General Guidelines Governing the Collection, Retention, and Dissemination of Information Regarding U.S. Persons (Nov. 19, 2007) (formerly ICD 153) * Intelligence Community Directive 103: Intelligence Enterprise Exercise Program (July 14, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 104: Budgeting for Intelligence Programs (May 17, 2006). * Intelligence Community Directive 106 Intelligence Community Strategic Enterprise Management (Nov. 20, 2008) (rescinded and superseded by ICD 116). * Intelligence Community Directive 108 Intelligence Community History Programs (Aug. 27, 2007). * Intelligence Community Directive 109: Independent Cost Estimates (Apr. 26, 2010). * Intelligence Community Directive 110: Intelligence Community Equal Employment Opportunity and Diversity (July 1, 2009). * Intelligence Community Directive 112: Congressional Notification (Nov. 16, 2011). * Intelligence Community Directive 113: Functional Managers (May 19, 2009). * Intelligence Community Directive 114: Comptroller General Access to Intelligence Community Information (June 30, 2011). * Intelligence Community Directive 116: Intelligence Planning, Programming, Budgeting, and Evaluation System (Sept. 14, 2011). * Intelligence Community Directive 200: Management, Integration, and Oversight of Intelligence Community Analysis (Jan. 8, 2007). * Intelligence Community Directive 201: National Foreign Intelligence Warning System (Redacted) (June 6, 2006). * Intelligence Community Directive 202: National Intelligence Board (July 16, 2007). * Intelligence Community Directive 203: Analytic Standards (June 21, 2007). * Intelligence Community Directive 204: Roles and Responsibilities for the National Intelligence Priorities Framework (Sept. 13, 2007). * Intelligence Community Directive 205: Analytic Outreach (July 16, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 206: Sourcing Requirements for Disseminated Analytic Products (Oct. 17, 2007). * Intelligence Community Directive 207: National Intelligence Council (June 9, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 208: Write for Maximum Utility (Dec. 17, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 300: Management, Integration, and Oversight of Intelligence Collection and Covert Action (Oct. 3, 2006). * Intelligence Community Directive 301: National Open Source Enterprise (July 11, 2006). * Intelligence Community Directive 302: Document and Media Exploitation (July 6, 2007). * Intelligence Community Directive 304: Human Intelligence (Mar. 6, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 500: DNI Chief Information Officer (Aug. 7, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 501: Discovery and Dissemination or Retrieval of Information Within the Intelligence Community (Jan. 21, 2009). * Intelligence Community Directive 502: Integrated Defense of the Intelligence Community Information Environment (Mar. 11, 2011). * Intelligence Community Directive 503: Intelligence Community Information Technology Systems Security: Risk Management, Certification and Accreditation (Sept. 15, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 601: Human Capital-Joint Intelligence Community Duty Assignments (May 16, 2006) (amended Sept. 4, 2009). * Intelligence Community Directive 602: Human Capital-Intelligence Community Critical Pay Positions (Aug. 16, 2006). * Intelligence Community Directive 610: Competency Directories for the Intelligence Community Workforce (Sept. 1, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 612: Intelligence Community Core Contract Personnel (Oct. 30, 2009). * Intelligence Community Directive 623: Appointment of Highly Qualified Experts (Oct. 16, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 650: National Intelligence Civilian Compensation Program: Guiding Principles and Framework (Apr. 28, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 651: Performance Management System Requirements for the Intelligence Community Civilian Workforce (Nov. 28, 2007) (updated Nov. 21, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 652: Occupational Structure for the Intelligence Community Civilian Workforce (Apr. 28, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 653: Pay-Setting and Administration Policies for the Intelligence Community Civilian Workforce (May 14, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 654: Performance-Based Pay for the Intelligence Community Civilian Workforce (Apr. 28, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 655: National Intelligence Awards Program (May 23, 2007).. * Intelligence Community Directive 700: Protection of National Intelligence * Intelligence Community Directive 701: Security Policy Directive for Unauthorized Disclosures of Classified Information (Mar. 14, 2007). * Intelligence Community Directive 702: Technical Surveillance Countermeasures (Feb. 18, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 703: Protection of SCI and Sources & Methods * Intelligence Community Directive 704: Personnel Security Standards and Procedures Governing Eligibility for Access to Sensitive Compartmented Information and Other Controlled Access Program Information (Oct. 1, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 705: Sensitive Compartmented Information Facilities (May 26, 2010). * Intelligence Community Directive 706: Controlled Access Program Oversight Committee (CAPOC). * Intelligence Community Directive 707: Center for Security Evaluation (Oct. 17, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 708: TEMPEST. * Intelligence Community Directive 710: Classification and Control Markings System (Sept. 11, 2009). * Intelligence Community Directive 801: Acquisition (Aug. 15, 2006). * Intelligence Community Directive 900: Mission Management (Dec. 21, 2006). * Intelligence Community Directive 901: Program Management Posture Adjustment Notification (June 23, 2008). * Intelligence Community Directive 902: Global Maritime and Air Intelligence Integration (Jan. 14, 2009). * Intelligence Community Directive 2005-1: System of Intelligence Community Directives; Status of Director of Central Intelligence Directives; Delegation to the Principal Deputy Director of National Intelligence (Apr. 21, 2005). Category:Data Category:Security Category:Publication